This invention relates to signs in general and more particularly concerns larger indicia such as gaint letters, numerals and other characters provided by prior art methods such as sign painting, printing and die-cutting to a limited degree.
An important object of this invention is to provide a new and improved method of fabricating gaint, self-contained characters that range in height from 3feet or less, to 18 feet or more, said characters being suitable for inexpensive and spectacular promotional signs that can be easily installed by anyone with ordinary skill, and easily affixed to existing surfaces such as store windows, walls and stretched supports.
A further object of this invention is to provide said characters that are easy to fabricate.
A further object of this invention is to provide said characters that are economical.
A further object of this invention is to provide said characters that are immediately available.
A further object of this invention is to provide said characters that are easily formed to appear to be three dimensional.
A further object of this invention is to provide said characters that are suitable for separating.
A further object of this invention is to provide said characters that are suitable for folding.
A further object of this invention is to provide said characters that are easy to install and remove.